Fighters for the Innocent
by Khenzi
Summary: Irish Mob meets Italian Mob, with a certain Medical Examiner as mediator. The Rizzoli's are fighters for the abused, molested and raped and the Doyles want to buy in. Wrong can be legal and right can be illegal. But somewhere there is a thin line, which should not be crossed. When that line is crossed, you can become the thing you hate. Will Maura go dark or Jane go light?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My favourite pairing of Maura and Jane is that of best friends / sisters. Their relationship in this story will be based on friendship, more or less the same vibe than what you would see on the series. **

Dr. Maura Isles is exhausted, but she looks around the room with great satisfaction. She just moved to Boston to take up the Chief Medical Examiner's position. It took her days to settle into her new home and she enjoyed the end result of her efforts.

"Hello, Maura." A gruff voice greets from behind unexpectedly.

The unexpected presence of another is enough to scare any normal person, but Maura does not even flinch. For one, she is not your normal, average person. Secondly, as she was growing up she got used to the unexpected, unannounced visits of her biological father.

"Daddy!" She excitedly hugs Patrick Doyle. He was part of the reason why she moved back to Boston in the first place. She hopes that this move will mean that she will see him more often.

"I told you to stay in San Francisco." Doyle does not sound friendly, he never does, but the hand rubbing her back remove any sting from his comment. Not that Maura would be cautious of his tone. She knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. Patrick Doyle was never anything but a loving father to her. Doyle adored his daughter and spoiling her was his biggest privilege.

Maura gives him her best toothpaste advertisement smile. "This is a great opportunity, Daddy. The students just frustrate me and I always wanted to be a Medical Examiner. Mother insisted that I should try an academic career and I obliged her. Now she had to oblige me in actually being a pathologist."

Doyle sighs: "I can imagine that your parents were not very enthusiastic about this move."

"It is my life and I can live it as I please." Maura shrugs.

As Doyle did not know. Ever since Maura announced that she was offered the Chief Medical Examiner's position, he and her adoptive parents tried to convince her otherwise. Constance even went as far as to remind Maura that the family residence is located in the West Coast. Maura countered that the Isles' spent most of their time in Europe and that it is easier to travel there from the East Coast. Besides the Isles had residences in Boston and New York.

The sudden interest in Maura's life from her adoptive and biological parents should have raised questions. Frankly, Maura was just too glad that they seem to care. She took their advice under review, but still acted as she saw fit. She preferred the East Coast, she spent many happy years there and this was the opportunity she was hoping for. So her adoptive father bought her a house, her mother hired a decorator and Maura spent the last week to turn these gifts into her home.

She didn't expect to see her biological father that soon though. "What do I owe this visit?"

"Do I need a reason to see my daughter?" Doyle asked incredulously.

"I suppose not." She smiled. She generally only sees him when she reached milestones. Perhaps moving back to Boston is after all a milestone in his eyes.

"We need to talk." Doyle sounded like an old man all of a sudden.

"About what, Daddy?" Maura asked curiously.

"Maura, why do you think I gave you to Constance when you were a baby?"

"Well, you always said my birth mother was a young student and not ready to raise a baby."

He smirked: "That's true, but many women raise children while studying. I could have married her, I could have supported you. My family could have brought you up."

Maura's face turned hard, she never really considered this before. She was satisfied to be an Isles and to see her biological father occasionally. It did upset her to not know who her biological mother was, but did not really fight it. Maura was not a fighter, she hated conflict.

She sits, fold her arms and raise an eyebrow: "I am listening."

Doyle sits down as well. He has seen many things, he has done many things, but this was always his biggest fear. He feared the day that he had to tell the apple of his eye who and what he was.

"I am known as the Enforcer, Maura. I am the head of the Irish Mob and on the FBI's most wanted list."

"What?" Maura exclaimed.

"My father would have killed you and your biological mother if I had raised you myself. To keep both of you safe, I had to give you up."

"And she agreed to it?" Maura asks disgustedly.

"She thinks that you are dead."

"You . . . You . . ." Maura is at a loss for words and she starts crying.

"I am sorry." Doyle really means it.

"That is a conflict of interest. I cannot take the job." Maura sobs.

"I have been dormant for a number of years. Nobody, but your parents, knows that I am your biological father. Nobody knows that I have a daughter. You will be safe and I swear that I will not make my mess your mess. You can be objective and do your job to the full of your ability. I was thinking about retiring in any case."

Maura looks up, seeing a sliver of silver on a very dark cloud. She gave a weak smile, but his next words soon wiped that smile from her face.

"But I need your help."

"No, I don't want to have anything to do with this!" Maura snaps.

"It is not what you think." Patrick defended. "Just listen."

Maura raises her eyebrow, but obliges.

"I want to dismantle the family business, Maura. You can't teach an old dog some new tricks. The new dogs that are around could be even worse than the old dog. When I am out of the way, somebody worst can take over. The Doyles are quite resourceful, with some police officials and even some DA's and judges on our books. We do not want all that power to be abused."

"Dad" Maura sighs: "That is not power, it is corruption."

Patrick smirks: "Call a rose by any other name." He held up his hand before Maura could argue. "Point remain, we don't want the officials on our books getting to the wrong hands. Then I also have good men, some of the best in the field. They are trained well, but we don't want them to get bored or left up to their own devices."

Maura thought about it for a moment. Patrick had some good points, but she learned a long time ago that he was a fox. If she did not want to be roped into something, she had to play her cards well.

"I am listening." She indicates that he can continue.

"So, when I retire, I need to keep them occupied. I thought about it a lot this last few years and I think we need a merger. I am going to need your help for that."

Maura is stunned: "I am the Chief Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth of Massachusetts, I cannot take part in any criminal activity."

"I will never ask you to do anything illegal, Maura. It is just, we need somebody to help with the negotiations you know. The group I have in mind is really good guys, they are fighting a good battle." Doyle spoke fast, hoping to keep Maura listening.

"Good guys? But they are involved in organised crime?" Maura was very naive, but she know the difference between right and wrong.

"You make it sound so horrible –"

"It IS horrible!" Maura interrupts Doyle.

Doyle continues as if there was no interruption. "The Rizzoli Bro's are more like avenging angels. They live by a code and are really the protectors for vulnerable woman and children. They protect those that are at the mercy of the bastards that should be their protectors."

This is a sensitive issue for all women and Maura is no exception. It is a crime against humanity that women and children are still abused, raped and at the mercy of their husbands and fathers. Doyle senses her demeanour changing.

"They apparently had a little sister, who was pinned to the floor by a fucker with scalpels through her hands. The police shot him, but not before he had his way. He came after her again. She escaped, but somebody fucked up and he came a third time. She disappeared and the Rizzoli Bro's held him accountable. They then started prosecuting fuckers like him. No-one in South Boston will dare to look at his wife or child the wrong way. They are funded by politicians to prevent the Bro's from sharing their darkest secrets with the world."

"What is your plan, Dad?" Maura asks in spite of herself.

"We can work together maybe. The police care, but they can't be everywhere."

Maura laughed unbelievingly. "Dad, I have seen the Godfather. The Italians stick with the Italians."

"It is a new world, Maura. There is no rule that the Irish and the Italians can't work together."

"And your men will be happy to apprehend paedophiles and those who rape? That will keep them from violence and murder."

Doyle does not even look guilty. "Yes, they are good men. They hate fuckers like that."

Maura give up all resistance. It sounds like a good cause and she knows that there are so many abusers getting away just because the government doesn't have the resources to fight them. If she can convert the Irish Mob in a salvation army for woman and children, why should she resist. "What do you need me to do?"

Doyle smiles at her. "Not much. Come have a pint at my pub when you are settled in. The Rizzoli's would contact you soon enough. You will offer them some funding and then my lieutenant would take over."

Maura thinks about this. It seems harmless enough; she is only going to be the messenger after all. It was for something good in any case. She always loved charity work and here she would also help closing down the Irish Mob. Maura looked at Doyle. She does not know him very well, but she does not want to see him in prison. He wants to change. Can she deny him?

"Okay. I will offer the funding, but then I am done."

**AN 2: Irish Mob meets Italian Mob. Of course there are three Rizzoli Brothers, no prizes if you know who the third one is. And yes, Maura is more than just a tad naive here or is she?**

**This story is about Rizzoli Vigilantes, the battle between good and evil, legal and illegal. With a very blurry line in between. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Graphical violence ahead.**

Jane Rizzoli swings her leg from her motorcycle and struts to the back entrance of the Dojo. As she is walking, she removes her helmet and shack her hair loose. There is a small room in the back, where her brothers are already waiting for her. Jane rolls her eyes, correcting herself. Her brothers and Rondo is waiting for her. Rondo is not really invited, but since this is his dojo, they can't really kick him out.

"What's up?" Jane asks as she sits down and removes her shades.

"Don't you have any other clothes, Vanilla?" asks Rondo, giving her normal black jeans, black boots, black shirt and black leather jacket a disapproving look. "Do you ever take a bath?"

"Shut up!" growls Jane.

"Ma sends this." Tommy tells her, passing a plastic container to her. Jane notices that Frankie has received home food as well. "She says I must make you eat all of that."

Jane did not like to be told what to do. Angela's lasagne was welcome on receipt, but was now shoved over to Rondo.

"You sure, Vanilla?" he questions, giving her another disapproving look.

"Yes."

"Cause I don't want you losing any more weight. I like my girls with a little meat on them." He smirks.

"Stop it!" Jane warns.

"Vanilla, Mrs. Vanilla worries about you." Rondo tries his best paternal tone. "You sure give her more than enough to worry about."

That consumes Jane's last bit of patience: "Get the fuck out of here, Rondo. This" – she gestures around the table – "is a private meeting."

"I –" but Rondo is rudely interrupted again by the brunette. "Fuck off!"

Rondo leaves on his own two feet before he is thrown out. Trying to be spiteful, he makes sure that he takes the container intended for Jane. He should have known that would have been futile. When Jane Rizzoli rejects something or somebody, it is tickets. He can only thank his lucky stars that the lasagne was not fed to the dumpsters.

"Janie –" Frankie Rizzoli is silenced by the rising of her eyebrows. Jane was never in a friendly mood, but crossing her today would lead to blood.

"Talk, brothers. I don't have all the fucking time in the world."

Tommy sighs. "Kramer's junk is all over the girl's bed, but his smart ass lawyers argue it was consensual. The girl is too weak to fight and the DA will probably not prosecute. It is his word against her word."

"The mother?" Frankie asks.

"Say her husband would never do such a thing." Tommy continues. "He beats the shit out of her."

Jane bites her bottom lip. Melissa Kramer is 16 years old and after years of abuse confided in her councillor. He informed the police immediately. Like many other teenagers abused over years, Melissa acted out. She has a name of a liar, rebel and slut. Not somebody to win the confidence of the jury. The DA picks her battles carefully, not wanting to risk her future political career on a case that will not lead to a conviction.

"I hate Delgado!" Jane exclaims. "Frankie, I think it is time we sent her a bill again. Little T will gladly pay."

"Yip, will do. Same as last?"

Jane looks at Frankie. "Double, just because she pisses me off."

Frankie Rizzoli grins. "Melissa is off restriction. If she is lucky, she will stay ungrounded until tomorrow."

"Tonight then." Jane acknowledges. "That's all?"

Tommy is so exited, he can barely contain himself. "I was at that Irish Pub the other day. Guess who I've seen there?"

"Do we care?" Jane snarls.

"There was a young lady that he sort of hanged with." Tommy knew his sister too well to be intimidated with her.

"What has Doyle's lay have to do with us, Thomas?" Frankie growls.

"Word is that this lady is his daughter." Tommy announced proudly.

"Stay away from her, Tommy. I mean it." Jane warns him as she slips her shades back on. "We don't mingle with his crowd."

"Janie, listen. She is working at the Boston Police Department."

That got Jane's undivided attention. "Talk!"

"I was having a beer with the boys, when this gorgeous number walks in. She is a real lady, nothing like you, Janie. She has class -."

"And later that same day!" Jane is quickly growing impatient.

"So she was sitting there, trying a few different glasses of wine and Doyle came to sit with her. He just smirked when she told him his wine is shit. She ordered a salad with the dressing on the side."

Jane grabs Tommy by the shoulders and shakes him a bit. "Let me ask the questions. What does she do at BPD?"

Tommy knows when not the press his luck. "She is the main dead doctor or something. In charge of forensics."

"Very good!" Jane grins. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Maura."

"Maura who?"

"How the fuck should I know, Janie. Probably Maura Doyle." Tommy squeals.

Jane ruffles his hair and sits down again. "I doubt that very much, Bro."

"What are you thinking, Janie?" Frankie wants to know.

"We need more funders. It may be worthwhile to check it out." Jane is clearly thinking about this new opportunity.

"Janie, I was thinking, maybe I can get to know her better. You know? All close and personal?" Tommy proposes.

"No!" Frankie and Jane are both convinced that this is a bad idea.

"Why do you and Frankie always get to take care of business?" Tommy scowls.

Jane sighs. "Tommy, if it was not for you and your computer, me and Frankie will not have any business. You also get to emotionally involved. And you know that your parole officer only waits for you to sneeze before dragging your ass back to prison. Who is then going to look after Ma?"

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. Although Jane has taught him to hack into computers, she does not have the patience to sit down for hours to hunt for the information. As Jane and Frankie both have blood on their hands, they are adamant that Tommy should stay clean. Angela needed somebody to keep her safe and she needed somebody to fuss about. Tommy was that somebody.

"Should I pay her a visit?" Frankie asks.

"Nah." Jane shrugs. "I will speak to Korsak about her. Then we can decide."

The siblings finalized the plans for the evening and then they went in their different directions. Jane gets back on her bike and goes to the grunge bar where she is a bar lady. Jane often feels like this bar keeps her sane. It is almost expected from her to be angry all the time. She can wear black and nobody cares. Nobody asks questions and it somebody pisses her off; they know what is coming to them. She thinks about her brothers.

Frankie is a good guy, but he is not really strong on taking the lead. He will always follow her orders to the last punctuation mark. He acts like her body guard. Not that she needed one, but she has learned that his presence alone is enough to deter anybody from trying their luck. She hates that she involved him into her conquest, but she needed a partner she could trust. He insisted in any case. Her Ma would probably never forgive her for doing it to Frankie.

Tommy was hauled into jail a few years ago for his third driving under the influence violation. When he got paroled, he just could not find a decent job. Any job for that matter. Jane took him under his wing. Her Ma needed help with the children and Jane was too impatient to hunt for the information she required. She trained him to help her with that while keeping an eye on their mother. He does not always like it, but what she told him is true. Without him their organization would not be as effective.

Jane tries to push back her thoughts on her Ma. Angela. She is the only truly innocent one with the Rizzoli Clan. She takes the damaged children in and keeps them saved and loved. She makes sure that they don't become the collateral damage of the system. Angela tried very hard to mend the bitterness in her daughter's heart; she tried to sooth the flames of anger and hate in Jane. She was not very successful. She had to let her daughter go, not having the courage to see Jane on auto destruction. She could just pray that Jane will find peace one day. That Jane would come home.

It is already two when the bar closes and that Jane could meet Frankie outside her apartment. They park his pick up a few blocks away and walked to the Kramer's house.

"Melissa?" Jane mouths to Frankie, while she is tying her long hair and securing it under a hairnet.

"She won't be back before daybreak." He mouths back.

They put on Tyvek suits that Frankie borrows from 'laboratories' in Burlington occasionally. Lastly they put on shoe covers and gloves. Jane has a remote for the alarm, cloning Melissa's remote a few weeks ago. She deactivates the alarm and Frankie breaks in. They secure the home as they make their way to the master bedroom, making sure that there will be no unexpected surprises. Jane trains her pistol on Mike Kramer. With a smirk, Frankie settles himself between the wife and the husband.

Alicia Kramer wakes up with a gasp. "Well, as you don't mind your husband fondling with your daughter, I am sure he won't mind us fondling as well." Frankie snarls.

Jane grabs Kramer by the hair, waking him up.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he demands angrily.

"It is payday, you sick fucker!" Frankie says. "You play a dirty, secret, little game with your daughter, now we play a little game with you."

"Get up! Both of you!" Jane snarls.

She pulls Kramer up, pointing her gun at his testicles. She cocks her gun and again this action strips her target from al bravado.

"Don't piss on my gun!" Jane shouts while shoving him hard.

"It is amazing!" Frankie says as he pulls the wife from the bed. "When their balls are on the line, they always piss themselves. Is this the man" – Frankie makes sure that every ounce of disgust he feels is in his voice – "you are offering your daughter to?"

"I don't offer my daughter to him!"

"Bullshit!" Jane shouts.

"Look, I did not know!" Alicia is crying now.

"Yes, and I am Hilary Clinton. I think you have to sit down and write up everything that you do know about this bastard." Jane snarls. "The facts, we will get the detail from you later."

Frankie takes the husband from Jane and forces him to sit down on the bed. He waits until Jane leaves with the wife and gives him a notepad. "If you don't want me to cut off your dick slice by slice, you will write a confession. Now!"

"It will not hold up in a court of law!" The man desperately tries to reason.

"Fuck the court of law. It will save your small little prick."

Within minutes Jane is back with the wife, as the husband signs his confession.

"Very good." She says as she reads it upside down on his lap. "Let's go to the bathroom."

They both go into the en suite bathroom. Frankie leads the wife to the bath to watch.

"Strip!" Jane growls. He hastily complies.

"Open your mouth nice and wide."

"Please, please don't. I will stop, I swear." The man begs.

"Did Melissa beg? Did you listen to her pleas? No you did not. So stop whining and open your fucking mouth!"

The wife tries to look away. "No!" Frankie says softly. "You looked away for far too long. Since you love secrets so much, we are giving you another one."

Jane has coaxed her gun into Mike Kramer's mouth. She takes the hand he has written his confession with and curls it around the pistol.

"Pull the trigger!" Jane commands.

Crying he shakes his head.

"Pull it!" she shouts.

"Please –" Jane silence him permanently by forcing his finger down on the trigger and squatting down to avoid the spray.

She leaves the gun where it is and walks to the wife.

"We rid you from this monster. We will be back if you don't make right with your daughter or share this secret."

Leaving her in the bathroom, the Rizzoli's take their leave.

**AN: So here we have met bitter, angry, merciless Jane. I hope I sketch that picture correctly. She and the naive Maura will meet in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I will be there as soon as possible." Maura promised before disconnecting the call.

She was the Chief Medical Examiner for more than two months now. She was in a different city and was practicing a different occupation, yet she was living the same life. Yes, the scene calls were new, but at least that was some excitement. She was still the same old Maura-the-Bora from kindergarten.

She went in early in the mornings long before anybody else. She performed her tasks comprehensively and meticulously to perfection. Maura Isles never left anything for the next day. She always went home after the last technician or aid knocked off. When Maura had a free moment at the office, she would browse new scientific articles to remain the best in her field. Occasionally she indulged in online shoe shopping, when nobody could see. Yet that was the exception, not the rule.

Bass was still her one and only companion and friend. There was the occasional sex partner, but that was just for biological functioning. They hardly ever called again and Maura was grateful for that. Her staff always spoke of her in hush tones, reporting what they should when they should. She was Dr. Maura D. Isles, Chief Medical Examiner and they never let her forget it. Their boss, above any fun, jokes or chats. They definitely did not want to spend any more time with her than what they were paid for.

She has not seen Patrick Doyle since that evening in his pub. She still did not understand what the visit to his pub was supposed to accomplish. He was not around to explain it to her. Maura has not heard about the Rizzoli's at all since the day she moved in. She actually questioned that they even existed. It won't be the first time Patrick would toy with the truth.

Then there were the detectives. They had taken to calling her Queen of the Dead. It did not even occur to Maura to mind. Like everybody else, they tolerated her. She, her autopsies and her team were crucial to their investigations. They hated that she would not guess, but there was very little they could complain about in her reports. She always patiently explained it and it hold up in court. They made Maura feel like the Queen of the Dead or even Dr. Death, but each one had to admit she was better than anyone they had in the past.

There was the one exception. As Maura pulled up to the address, she was glad that she would be working with Detectives Korsak and Frost. Like always Frost was waiting outside for her and Korsak was examining the scene.

"Good Morning, Doc." Frost greeted her friendly.

"Good Morning, Detective Frost." Maura smiled friendly. She then identified herself to the officer recording all the officials entering the scene.

"It seems like a suicide, Doctor Isles. The guy wrote a confession, climbed in the bath and pulled the trigger. His wife called it in. She saw the whole thing, but could not stop it. Their daughter is out for the evening."

He escorted her to the master bedroom, but made sure he stood where he could not see the body. Maura smiled compassionately to him before entering the bathroom. After her initial investigation, that she still needed to confirm with the autopsy, it appeared to be a suicide. There was gunshot residue on his hands. From what she could see, the evidence did confirm his wife's witness account.

Korsak was not his usual chummy self.

"You okay, Detective Korsak?" Maura asked as she took the liver temperature.

"Yeah. Everything is fine, Doc." He sighed.

Maura released the body for removal and went in for the autopsy. It was only an hour before she normally will be at the office in any case. She might as well start the autopsy. It was a formality in any case, the cause of death just needed to be confirmed. At the end of the autopsy she was comfortable to declare the death a suicide.

It was a few weeks later when Maura got home the evening, poured herself a glass of wine, served Bass his dinner and sat next to him to keep him company. As usual she told him about her day and he was more than happy to listen.

"What the fuck is that?" a gravelly female voice interrupted her.

Being the only daughter of Paddy Doyle, Maura was not likely to be startled by an unannounced stranger in her house. Yet, she was not that forgiving about somebody insulting her tortoise.

"This is Bass, my _Geochelone sulcata_." Maura huffed.

The dark headed stranger in her kitchen raised her eyebrows in a frown: "In English?"

"Bass is my African Spurred Tortoise. I had him since he was this big." Maura indicated to the first segment of her thumb.

The brunette studied her intensely. "You speak to a fucking turtle?" she asked incredulously.

"Tortoise!" Maura said disapprovingly as she got up.

"Whatever." The stranger in her house shrugged.

"Can I get you something to drink, Mrs . . . ?" Maura inquired politely.

"Mrs. Doe." The raven head stranger answered. "Jane Doe."

Maura poured the skinny woman a glass of wine as well and passed it over the counter. "That is interesting." Maura beamed. "Did you know that it is customary to refer to an unidentified female as Jane Doe?"

"Do they now? Wow, isn't that interesting?" Jane snorted.

Maura smiled: "I am Dr. Maura Isles. Are you one of my neighbours?"

"I know who you are, Maura Doyle." Jane barked.

"No, No, No!" Maura rectified. "I am not Doyle, although my biological father is Patrick Doyle. Do you know him? My last name is Isles, I was adopted, you see."

Jane shook her head a bit. She was more than just a little confused.

"I am sure that the Boston Police Department would not approve of their ME being Doyle's daughter. I think they call it conflict of interest."

"It is only conflict of interest if I am involved in a case involving my biological father. But he is retiring."

"Retiring?" Jane shrugged. "Never mind, it does not even matter. We can keep the matter between us for a small donation."

"Oh!" Maura said flustered. "I didn't realise you were collecting for a cause. What would that cause be? I just love to support charities."

Jane rolled her eyes and grinned a bit. "The Doyle Secrecy fund." She reached for the wine glass and then Maura noticed her hands. She took one in her hands to examine it closer. Jane tried to pull away, but Maura saw what there was to observe before she succeeded.

"Your hands were pierced." Maura stated the facts. "It may be a coincidence, but the probability of that would be extremely low. You must be the little sister of the Rizzoli Bro's."

"What do you know about the Rizzoli Bro's?" Jane asked shocked.

"Daddy told me about them. He would like to contribute to their mission and maybe joined forces. He will be more than happy to make a donation." Maura turned to take a phone from the drawer. "You just need to phone him on this."

"Are you for real?" Jane asked puzzled.

"Well, I am made up from molecules from carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, hydrogen and sulphur just like you. I think that makes me real."

Jane shook her head and took the phone. "Nice meeting you, Dr. Isles."

"Please call me Maura. I think we have a connection."

"Maura then. Think you can keep my visit between us? Not tell daddy dearest that I am alive and kicking."

Maura shrugged. "Well, since I did look at your hand, I suppose Doctor patient privilege applies. I won't mention you. "

"Thanks, I guess."

"Oh! Jane Doe was just an alias. What is your name?"

"Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

R&I

Jane flopped herself on her bed when she returned home after her shift. It was a strange day.

Not that Jane's days were normal against society's standards. She would sleep a couple of hours, until the nightmares haunted her. She will wake up in a panic and guard herself until the day break. Then she will know that she is safe, it was a sign that she has survived another night. She will then sleep again until after noon. She will then shower, do her chores and then meet the boys at Rondo. She will often work out at Rondo either before or after their meeting.

They had a good system going. Tommy will handle the high tech stuff while looking after their mother. Jane would plan their activities based on the information Tommy presented. Even if she was the youngest, she was the best strategist. Frankie was her assistant. Generally he also handled the blackmailing, but he was uncomfortable with approaching Dr. Isles. They debated at great lengths whether to pursue the matter further, but Jane decided to do this herself. It was not really to 'punish' the pathologist or the money. Tommy could just become reckless at times and he might get it in his head to play pirates with the ME.

Jane rolled over thinking about her meeting with Maura Isles. Very little people surprise Jane. Maura however throw her for a loop. Jane had no doubt that she was a very intelligent woman. Perhaps too intelligent for this world; Maura Isles was just so naive. Innocent. It was endearing doing business with her.

Jane took the cell phone she received from her pocket. Frankie can pursue it further with Doyle, he should have no problems with that.

Jane was truly stunned about the ease that the doctor shown through the entire visit. Most other people will freak out when a stranger just showed up in their house. Maura was acting as the perfect host. She did not even ask once why Jane entered her house uninvited. They ended up sharing a meal and Jane experienced something she did not have for a very long time. She had fun.

She should have been frustrated. She just could not intimidate or frighten the woman. It was like she was interacting with a cyborg. Jane tried to be annoyed with the situation, but found herself rather amused. For the first time ever the Rizzoli's did not get their target. Maura Isles could not be blackmailed. Jane did not even care. She was a fighter for the innocent and thus she was also a fighter for Maura Isles.

Jane was not really sure what have happened. But there are a few things that she would bet on. Maura Isles did not really know what the Rizzoli's do – she is too prim and proper to be comfortable with how they punish people. Maura Isles is not corruptible. Maura Isles is not working for or with Paddy Doyle. And Maura Isles would never betray Jane Rizzoli.

In another time and in another life, Jane would have loved to be Maura Isles' friends. Just another thing that fucking Hoyt stole from her.

Jane turned again, readjusting her pillow. It was up to them to protect the children of Boston from bastards like Hoyt. Her life is fucked, but Jane will be damned if another life is fucked up on her watch.

**AN: Terrible chapter, I know. I do promise however that I am going somewhere with it. And don't worry. Maura would catch a wake-up soon enough. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jane pushed her motorcycle into a parking spot close to the Boston Police Department. As she removed her helmet and shook her raven curls, a voice spoke up behind her.

"Is that your motorcycle? I can't tell the origin of it?"

Jane turned around astonished. As she suspected it was Maura Isles sneaking up behind her. Well, if you can call it sneaking with the wide smile she was displaying.

"Yeah, I guess." Jane shrugged. "My pop and I custom made it from any good old parts we could get for a bargain. It is a pretty stand up bike, but worth more to me than any other I can buy."

Maura came closer to admire the motorcycle. "You must have good mechanical aptitude to build something like that. Is your father a mechanic perhaps?"

Jane snorted. "No, he used to be a plumber. It is really not rocket science, Maur."

"Used to be?" Maura asked interested.

"Yes!" Jane said aggravated. "He is dead now."

"I am sorry. What happen?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" Jane snapped irritated. "I guess you weren't told the proper protocol" – Jane emphasized protocol by air quoting it with her fingers – "but this is how it is supposed to work. I am a low life thug busy blackmailing you – "

"Ah!" Maura smiled brightly. "But we made a willing contribution, therefore there was no extortion."

Jane stared at the other woman incredulously and then continued as if there was no disruption. "You are not supposed to think that I am your friend!"

"Oh!" Maura was crestfallen. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't realize. I thought you enjoyed my company the other day at my house and perhaps you stopped by –" a small sob escaped Maura.

"Are you seriously crying on me?" Jane asked shocked.

"I am trying not to." Maura put in a valiant effort to control her emotion. "It is just that my amygdala and lacrimal gland have a connection I can't really control."

"Maura" Jane sighed. "I am sorry, truly I am. I didn't mean to hurt you. You are right, we did have fun the other night and you are real outstanding person. I am sorry, please don't cry." Jane pleaded softly.

Maura graciously wiped her eyes, smiling again weakly. "No, I am sorry. Of course you would not want to be my friend –"

"No, No, No, Maura! I am a jerk. It is not you, it is me." Jane looked at the BPD building and saw Korsak in the entrance looking around. She gave him a quick wave when he was looking in her direction. "I need to go, Maura. Are you okay?"

Maura nodded and squeeze Jane's hand gently.

Jane winked at her and then walked over to Korsak quickly. That is a complication that she did not exactly need at the moment. He was pissed. He did not even greet her before he turned around and walked away to the diner around the corner.

"Glad to see you too." Jane mumbled sarcastically.

Korsak shoved her in a seat and sat across from her. "You leave Doctor Isles alone, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. She is not one of your peers."

Korsak regretted his words the moment he said it. That is one tried and tested method into getting Jane to do the exact opposite.

"Oh, yeah? What are the peers of Patrick Doyle's daughter then?" she asked sarcastically.

"Patrick Doyle's daughter?" Korsak asked shocked.

"Yes!" Jane shrugged. "Although I think she is too much of a goody two shoes to play his game."

Korsak rubbed his beard thoughtfully while he studied the young woman in front of him. He was a friend of the Rizzoli's since Jane was a baby. There was a lot that can be said about Jane Rizzoli, her abilities and capabilities. Vincent Korsak could tell most of it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She confirmed it, but she is very naive. I don't think she fully understands the implications, but luckily the Irish Mob is quiet nowadays."

"So what is your plan with her?"

"No plan, no nothing. And I will kick your ass if you rat her out." Jane threatened the older man.

Korsak sighed and call a waitress closer. "Cheese Burger and fries?"

"I am not hungry." Jane rolled her shoulders. She hardly ever is.

"You will eat, Jane Rizzoli. Your mother will have my ass if she ever heard that I have seen you and not fed you."

"Hell, can't she just give it a rest?" Jane whined.

"You are her daughter Janie. Whether you like to remember it or not. She is worried about you. Any normal person is."

"Just forget me. Pretend that I am dead. I may just as well be."

"Jane, you are not dead. Carry on the way you are and you may soon be dead."

"And won't it be a joyous occasion." Jane smirked sarcastically.

Korsak looked like he wanted to argue, but experience told him it would be a waste of time. Instead he went fishing.

"I was called to the Kramer suicide the other day? Neat, with a signed confession and a wife who saw nothing. "

"So?" Jane actually picked up a fry and started chewing it.

"One of these days you are going to screw up. That day I will have you in cuffs sooner than you can say guilty." Korsak threatened.

That is nothing that Jane did not hear before. She would never admit anything to Korsak, but she also knew that he knows. She has no doubt that he will arrest her if he had one piece of evidence connecting her to any death. She would not even blame him for doing it, but she is sure as hell not going to make it easy for him.

"It is not too late, Janie. You could go back to law school. You can change the system." He pleaded softly.

Jane gave a hollow laugh but made no comment.

"You know what, in another life you and Dr. Isles could have been great friends. She as the medical examiner, you has the District Attorney."

"Fuck, Vince. Do you listen to yourself sometimes? Not 20 minutes ago you told me I am not her type. Even if I did finish Law School, I would still have been a blue collar even if I was a lawyer. Besides, I wanted to be a cop. Ma just insisted that I should study law when I got accepted to BCU."

"Jane, you are too –"

"Shut it, Vince!" Jane snarled.

Korsak sighed defeated. "You said you had a tip and I take it the tip was not Dr. Isles."

R&I

Jane's tip was not in connection with a case that Korsak was working. So he passed it along to the appropriate team and sat down and thought about Jane. He was the one who saved her the first time.

Jane was a freshman when she did not show up for family dinner. Frank Rizzoli recently died and Angela insisted that all her children should be at Sunday dinner. She was adamant that they should stay a family. She phoned Jane, her baby, earlier that day to remind her. Jane was irritable, but did confirm that she will be there. When Jane was an hour late, Angela phoned Korsak. He served with Frank in the Marines and he felt responsible for the Rizzoli's.

He went to Jane's dorm and according to her roommate she left for home hours ago. Jane could not be reached on her cell phone and the BPD could not track her through it. This indicated that the phone was off and the battery removed. It was when he was reviewing the tapes that he recognized Charles Hoyt.

Korsak was working the Hoyt case for months. Hoyt was suspected in killing young couples. He was very evasive and there was little more than Korsak's gut tying him to the case. It did not fit his normal Modus Operandi. Yet, Jane was the daughter Korsak never had before. Hoyt was a master in torture. There was no better way in torturing a man, than to torture his daughter.

He succeeded partly. Hoyt managed to pin Jane to the ground and rape her while she was defenceless and scared out of her mind. Korsak showed up just as he was about to cut her throat. Korsak's bullet stopped him, but the damage was done. Jane's innocence was stripped from her in the cruellest of ways.

She was so brave, so sure the justice system would protect her. She trusted the law to punish her perpetrator. How wrong she was.

Korsak sighed and put on his jacket. He might just as well go talk to Angela.

Like always he found Angela with some of her foster children around her. Ever since Jane disappeared, she started looking after some abused children. She could not save her only daughter, but she hope to compensate by saving other children.

"Vince!" she greeted him friendly. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

He smiled while the children attacked him for any candy that there may be in his pockets. Of course he would not dare to show his face here without stocking up on sweets.

"Okay kids, you have it all. Go see if you can get Tommy of his computer." He grinned and like always they obeyed him immediately.

Angela raised her eyebrows at him. "Deflecting the kids. That mean you have something horrible to tell me."

"I won't call it horrible." Korsak tried to calm the woman in front of him.

"Not horrible, that means it is Jane. " Angela diverted her gaze sadly.

"Yes, I have seen her today." He admitted.

"Vince, why will she come and see you, she will allow Frankie and Tommy to see her, but she will not allow me to see her?"

"You appeals to her conscience, Angela. She just love you too much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know."

Angela stared at Korsak hard, Jane inherited her death glare from her mother. Korsak would like to dig himself a hole, but Jane is harder to face than Angela. She will never forgive him if he shares his fears with her mother. Angela sighed. Unlike her sons, Korsak will not just tell her that Jane is good. He understands that she worry and will tell her how much she need to worry.

"How is she?"

Korsak shrugged. "Angela, I am not sure. I saw her with the new ME. It looked to me that the ME was crying and Jane actually tried to comfort her."

"Did Jane make her cry?" Angela asked, not putting it beyond Jane.

"I think that is a fair assumption to make. But Jane did not just walk away. It was almost like the old Jane resurfaced a bit. She had an appointment with me and she was fairly approachable. I ordered her a burger and fries and she actually ate it."

"Do you think that she is coming to terms?" Angela asked hopefully.

"It is too soon to tell."

"Can we ask the ME to talk to her?"

Korsak shook his head. "No, I don't think we should interfere there. Jane needs somebody that doesn't pressurize her. Dr. Isles, the ME, is a bit awkward, but that may just be what may get her beyond Jane's defences.

Angela nodded and went inside to start dinner. She did not bother to invite Korsak for dinner. He knew he was always welcome. He went to Tommy who is showing the children the latest You Tube hits. He was their big brother, always ready to give them some mischief and fun.

Korsak sat with them, enjoying the animal music videos that Tommy shown them. That is something that the home needed. A dog or even a cat will teach the children to take care of something. They are used to receive compassion. It was time they learn to give something else compassion as well. Pets will help them to overcome the hell that no one – let alone a child – should be subjected to.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Everybody just has to do the "nose scene" sooner or later.**

Maura loved to run. There was just something about the rhythm of your own feet to the street, soothing your thoughts and extorting your demons. Besides, it was a good cardiovascular workout. The increased heart rate decreased blood pressure and improved overall immunity.

That is why every morning – weather and work permitted – Maura took to the street. Early, when most other people were still in slumber and before there was an increase in traffic and subsequent pollution. It cleared Maura's head and mentally prepared her for the day ahead.

She was surprised as she turned back into her street to find somebody waiting on her steps. It was still very early, not a typical time to expect visitors. As she got closer, she recognised the lanky body all dressed in black.

"Hi!" she greeted Jane, as she started her stretches, not really paying attention to the other woman.

"Hey." Jane returned the greeting. "I saw you a few blocks from here and I thought you might appreciate breakfast."

Maura now noticed the paper bag on Jane's lap. Maura maintained a strict diet, yet it was a very kind gesture from Jane. It would be rude to refuse her.

"Thank you, Jane. Why don't you go inside?" Maura grinned mischievously. "You can get the coffee started while I cool down."

"Hey!" Jane objected as she jumped up. "Wait? Your door is not locked? Maura, do you know how dangerous that is? Any low life thug can be waiting inside for you."

Maura looked her over, grinning a bit. Her teasing retort was forgotten when she really looked at Jane's face.

"Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage. It is not disfiguring."

"What?" Jane blurted out confused.

"Your nose is broken, Jane." Maura smiled. "I can pop it out for you if you would allow it."

"Oh, that. Yeah, please, if you don't mind."

Maura smirked and tilted her head to the door, indicating that Jane should go in. She followed a few minutes later, finding Jane on a mission to find her coffee. Maura chuckled and turned to her espresso machine. She set it up and then pushed Jane unceremoniously in one of her bar stools as the counter. She turned Jane's face to her to examine the injury better.

"What happened?" she asked interested.

"Bar fight." Jane shrugged.

"Jane!" Maura sighed. "Please don't tell me you were seriously involved in a bar fight? I would expect better from you. It is just so – uncivilized."

Jane jumped up, taking serious offense. "Don't you dare fucking judge me! You have no idea what was going on. Looking down at me – that is just so fucking rude. "

Maura stood back from the raging woman. It was never her intension to start an argument with Jane. For a moment she wondered why Jane was about so early on a Wednesday morning fully dressed.

"Jane, why are you out in the street this early?" Maura asked genuinely interested.

"It is none of your business, Dr. High and Mighty." Jane sneered.

"You are my business." Maura was getting irritated as well.

"I was working. Unlike you, with all your fancy clothes and fancy job, some of us just have to slum it. Work for a living. I am working at a bar, because somehow I need to pay rent. One fucking asshole hit me in the face when I cut him off. That is why my nose is busted, Dr. Isles. For doing my fucking low life thug job! Why the fuck am I even still here?"

Jane violently grabbed her leather jacket and marched determinedly to the door.

"Jane! Jane, wait!" Maura desperately tried to stop her from leaving. Jane just ignored her and Maura grasped her arm to halt her. "Jane, please. I am sorry!"

Jane furiously turned to Maura, freeing her arm from the doctor's hand. While absorbing Jane's death glare, Maura speaks fast; trying to calm the woman in front of her.

"I did not mean to offend you."

"Yeah, right. Nobody ever does if you return the shit they shoved at you." Jane growled.

"I am truly sorry. Please don't leave, Jane." Maura pleads softly. "At least let me look at your nose."

Maura sense the shift in Jane's mood and silently leads her back to the chair. She gently placed a finger on either side of Jane's nose.

"This might hurt a little." Maura warns as she looked at Jane's face.

"Okay." Jane mumbled.

There is a crack as Maura restores the original position of the nose. Jane pulled back, tears from pain involuntary running down her cheek. "Owww! A little?!"

Maura admires her handy work and step closer to Jane again. "Put some ice on it for the next 24 hours so you don't look like Mike Tyson."

"Would it not be a suitable look for a barbarian like me?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Without warning Maura pulled Jane in a hug. She can feel that Jane is shocked with the move, but against Maura's expectation Jane slowly relaxed in the hug. She had no way of knowing that this is the first hug Jane had in more than two years.

"I am really sorry, Jane." Maura said while still hugging. "I never intended to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me."

Maura felt Jane nodding against her shoulder before breaking the hug.

"I am sorry too. I need to go." Jane said with downcast eyes and a muffled voice. She turns and head to the door again.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast with me?" Maura questioned.

"Can't. Got to go." Jane replied with a strange voice before disappearing through the door.

Maura frowned as she poured herself some coffee. That was rather strange. She opened Jane's paper bag and note that there are two chocolate croissants. Jane therefore had been planning to have breakfast with her. She did indicate that she forgave Maura's harsh words from earlier. Why then the sudden departure?

Maura shrugged and went to get a shower.

R&I

That evening, Maura was restless. It was hours since she got back home, but she just cannot settle down. Not even yoga can help her to relax.

Maura couldn't help herself, she felt guilty about this morning. Though it is true that she did not mean to offend Jane; and even if she repeatedly apologized for her harsh words – she knew that Jane is hurt. Jane experienced more than enough hurt in her life already; she did not need Maura to add to it.

Maura wished she could follow up with Jane. Unfortunately she had no way of contacting the woman. She did not have a phone number or an email address. She had no idea where Jane lived or worked. She had no choice but to wait until the brunette made contact again, if she even had any intention to do so.

In the early hours of the morning, Maura was still tossing and turning in her bed. She would never be happy about a murder, but she was relieved when operations phoned her. At least the body will give her something else to think about.

R&I

There was a strange sense of déjà vu when Maura arrived at the scene. Again Frost was waiting outside to fill her in. Korsak was wearing the mask of gloom as he processed the scene. The family's children were away on a school camp. There was again a signed confession, again a wife who saw everything but who was powerless to stop her husband shooting himself. Yet again there was a man taking his own worthless life in the bathtub.

Unlike other scenes, there was no friendly discussion from Korsak. He quietly stood aside watching Maura with an eagle eye as she examined the body. She made her observations regarding the state of the body and gave Korsak all the available observations. Then she stood back, frowning at the body. Maura tilted her head and chewed her bottom lip.

"Everything okay, Doc?" Korsak asked concerned.

Maura was deep in thought; she did not even hear the veteran detective. Only when he gently took her shoulders, did she shake out of it.

"Yes, I am fine." She mumbled absentmindedly.

After a few more minutes of deliberation she addressed Korsak again. "Suicide is very personal, very individual."

"I guess." The detective shrugged.

"Don't you find it strange that we have two similar suicides, Detective Korsak?" Maura looked at him expectantly.

"Do you think we have a murder?" Korsak asked elatedly.

Maura tilted her head to the other direction, as if it could give her a better perspective. "I would only be guessing."

Korsak sighed, this was close. "Doc, you will need to declare this either a suicide or a murder."

Maura raised her eyebrows at him. She strongly disapproved of being pushed on matters like this where she doesn't have conclusive evidence. She breathed deeply. "I declare this a suspicious death pending further investigation."

Korsak looked at Maura with newfound respect. Sure, he was always polite and respectful towards her. He always trusted her findings and never complained on how she conducted her work. It was her work to gather the scientific evidence. Yet, here she had shown that she can go beyond the call of duty. She had identified a link that no-one dared to call out. No other medical examiner did question the obvious similarities and therefore discrepancies between these suicides. None of the detectives wanted to. Dr. Isles may just have given Korsak the opening he was waiting for a very long time.

Not that Lieutenant Cavanaugh liked the possibility of a new twist on their open and shut suicide. Once Korsak told him about the suspicious death ruling, he decided to attend the autopsy with his senior detective.

Maura was closing the Y incision when the men joined her.

"Did you find anything else, Dr. Isles?" Cavanaugh wanted to know.

"Not much, Lieutenant. The gunshot residue is not dispersed evenly. That might be evidence that that somebody pulled the trigger with the victim."

"Might?" Cavanaugh frowned.

"I cannot conclusively say." Maura shrugged.

"But it is possible that there may be another reason?"

"Yes."

"So it will not really hold in court. Is there anything else, any hard evidence to show that this is not a suicide?" Cavanaugh argued.

"I am afraid not." Maura admitted, science failing her for once.

"Sean, this would be the ninth suicide with the some MO." Korsak said softly.

"Korsak, if the forensics shows that the bastard committed suicide, I am not going to waste resources to prove otherwise. Perhaps there is justice after all."

Maura scowled at this cynicism, but the men left the morgue before she could argue. Maura only believed what science could prove to her. She was not one to argue against the science. Based on the evidence that cannot be discredited, this was a suicide.

Cavanaugh sat in his office. He knew that both his former partner and the medical examiner had valid points. Being Brass never killed his own gut instinct. It was not that Cavanaugh would let somebody get away with murder. It is just that he relied more on his own moral compass. Those 9 suicide victims had it coming. They were just stealing oxygen and fucking up lives as far as they went. The world was definitely a better place without them in it.

Therefore he felt no remorse when he asked that Korsak, Frost and Dr. Isles cannot be called to bath suicides anymore. He could only hope that they will obey his decision and not continue investigating out of their own accords.

Somebody had to cover where the justice system could not protect the innocent.

**AN 2: I started this chapter some time ago and then some things happened, and I sort off lost base with it. I know where I want to go, but it is a bit of a struggle getting there. **

**I do apologize if the technical side is off target. Please bear with it for the sake of the fiction. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jane sat cross legged on the table, helping the men devour the home made pizza brought over by Tommy. This time around he just tossed it on the table, and Jane had to fight her way to it if she wanted a share. Rondo provided the beer and was still tolerated at this meeting.

"Where are we on Doyle?" she asked while chewing on Angela's pizza.

Frankie swallowed down his pizza with a mouthful of beer. "Negotiations are going well. We can use his squad for surveillance and protection. Most of them have a real job at the docs. They all hate dicks fucking kids."

"My homies have a number to call if they see a dick trying to pick up an underage lady." Rondo put in his 5 cent worth.

"They know how to intervene, get the message across and stay unidentified. They also will not start their own crusades." Frankie added while he reaches for another slice.

Jane nodded. "Any new cases, Tommy?"

Tommy wiped his mouth before answering. "Nothing cast in stone yet. How are things with Maura Doyle?"

Jane hopped of the table. "She is a piece of work. I never met anybody so naive in my life, not even Ma. But she is one of the good guys."

"Going soft, Vanilla?" Rondo chuckled.

"Shut up!" Jane snarled at him while slapping him behind the head.

"So what is the plan with her?" Tommy asked.

"Currently no plan. She is one of the innocent and we protect the innocent." Jane shrugged.

Although it was said without much interest from the brunette, the message was well received by the attendants. Maura was to be left alone, no one – inside or outside their little circle – will harm the Medical Examiner or there will be Jane Rizzoli's wrath to face. No prior warning required.

R&I

Frankie Rizzoli is not the sharpest tool in the shed. He did need to be, that is why he had Jane as his little sister. She had the smarts, he had the brawn. Together they made a formidable team. Jane would orchestrate the scene, turn Frankie in the right direction and things will get done. Not that she abused him in that respect. She looked out for him just as much as he looked out for his little sister.

Frankie did not ask a lot of questions. He seldom took any initiative on his own. There was however one thing that did not need to be spelled out for him. He had to keep Jane safe, even if she may not always like it.

So when Boston was wet, freezing or – like tonight – both, he will make sure that she did not need to brave the elements on her motorcycle. He watched sport and kept himself occupied to close to midnight, before driving himself over to the bar. Typically miserable weather led to relatively early nights.

Not that it was an evening to be out at all. Frankie could barely see the road, using the buildings along the way to judge where he should be driving. The bar Jane was working at was in a rather dubious part of town. Therefore Frankie was stunned to see the new model luxury vehicle along the road. He slowed down and noticed that a woman was sitting by herself in the car. Always a protector, he pulled over to find out what the problem is.

The rain let up a bit, but Frankie still bundled himself up as much as possible as he run back to the lady. He tapped her window and was surprised that she actually lowered the window.

"What's the problem, Ma'am?" he asked in his thick Italian accent. He recognised the lady from the research Tommy had done.

"I have a flat tyre. I am still trying to get hold of a towing company and cab." She politely answered him.

"You are going to wait a long time." Frankie said friendly. "You are Maura Doyle?"

The lady frowned. "No, I am Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Frankie grinned. "Trust me, around here it may be better to loudly pronounced yourself as Doyle's daughter. Come along."

"Where to?" Maura asked.

"I cannot leave you here by yourself and I need to pick up my sis." Frankie answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Maura may be naive and generally too trusting, but a few safety measurements got stuck in her big brain.

"Mister, I don't want to be rude, but I don't know you. I will just try the towing company again."

"They won't pick up – not in weather like this. I am Frankie. I promise you will be safe with me. We'll just get my sis and then I will change your wheel."

Maura still looked dubious so Frankie added a line he learned from Jane once. "I am a confidential informant of Detective Korsak. You can phone him if you want to check."

Maura hated to be an imposition, yet she did not want to bother the senior detective this late. She also did not feel comfortable enough to ask for a patrol car or for one of the detectives from the crime scene she just came from to come and help her. Frankie seemed friendly enough and once his sister joined them, Maura won't be the only female in his company. So she allowed him to help her in his truck. They drove in a comfortable silence.

"We may have to wait a bit, Ma'am. I am quickly going to ask Jim if they done." Frankie said while indicating to the man smoking at the back door. He did not stay away long before rejoining Maura. "We are in luck, they cashing up."

Maura was unsure what to answer, so she just gave Frankie a smile. He returned it shyly, but it was wiped off quickly as the door on his side was ripped open.

"What the fuck, Francesco?" Jane shouted, without acknowledging Maura at all. "What were you fucking thinking?"

"Janie –" he tried to reason with his angry sister.

"Don't fucking Janie me, jerk. Do you realize what you just did?"

He let his head hung ashamed. That made Jane cool down a bit.

"Frankie?" she asked softer, while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Her car broke down a few blocks from here. I did not want to leave her there alone." He whispered softly in Italian.

Jane smirked a bit. "She understands Italian."

"Sorry!"Frankie mumbled as he climbed out to allow Jane entrance.

Outside Jane took his hands in her own hands. "I am sorry, Frankie. You did good." She quickly kissed his cheek and scrambled inside. Despite her apology, the atmosphere was still tense in the cabin on the way back to Maura's car. Once there, Maura reached for the door to get out. Jane's hand on her knee – the first gesture the brunette made to her the evening – stopped her. "Let Frankie access the damage."

Frankie got out and walked around Maura's car. He came back for the verdict. "One of the wheels is busted. I can change it."

"Okay, let's get to it." Jane said, while scooting over.

"No, Janie. I'll get the homies to help me. Why don't you two get out of the cold? It won't take long."

"Frankie!" the brunette groaned.

"Please Janie, it is not safe for her to stay here. It is not safe for you."

It looked like Jane wanted to argue, but then thought better of it. After a couple of minutes of making arrangements and swopping keys, the ladies were on their way.

"Maura?"

Maura was upset with how Jane was acting thus far. Yet, there was a vulnerability to her voice that made her look at the younger woman.

"Please don't tell anybody what you saw tonight. Nobody but Frankie knows where I work or live."

Maura looked at her disapprovingly. "You are not nice tonight."

Jane looked ashamed. "I am sorry, but please don't use that as punishment."

Jane's apology sounded sincere and Maura smiled at her. "I won't keep you secrets hostage. I was worried about you."

Jane sighed. "Maura, you too kind for your own good. Don't waste your time with me."

"Don't put yourself down." Maura said sternly.

Jane smiled sadly, but let the subject dropped. She stopped at a place called "Dojo Rondo."

"Do you stay here?" Maura asked amazed.

"Sometimes." Jane said quietly. "I have a room."

"I am sorry for keeping you from your bed." Maura apologized.

"I don't sleep at nights. I only have nightmares." Jane murmured.

She asked Maura to be quiet until they got to her room, they did not want to wake Rondo. Maura had no idea who Rondo was, but it seemed like a reasonable request.

"What are you doing her this late?" Jane asked as she undone the lock to her room.

"I was called to a crime scene and then –" Maura was silenced at the site of Jane's room.

Maura did not know what to expect, yet it was not something as basic. There was a television on a chair, a cot with mattress and some blankets, a closet and a small kitchen area. It was rude to stare, but Maura could not help herself.

"Just like the Ritz." Jane said sarcastically. "Coffee?"

Maura was still processing Jane's room. It was not just because it was furnished sparingly. The room self was just so depressing. There was no decorations, no pictures, nothing of sentimental value.

"Maura, my cups are clean!" Jane said annoyed.

"I am sorry." Maura blushed. "It is not recommended to have highly caffeinated drinks this late." She rambled.

Jane shrugged and turned her back on Maura. It dawned on Maura how Jane might interpret her comment. She did not want to offend the brunette.

"I heard what that sounded like." Maura wanted to explain herself, but realized that it was not the time. "I didn't mean it like that, Jane. I would love coffee, please." She said kindly.

Jane shrugged and prepared the second cup.

Jane turned around and studied Maura for a moment. "Give me your phone?" she instructed as the kettle boiled.

Maura obeyed immediately. Jane entered something on her phone and then returned it to Maura. "If you ever are stranded here again or need help, phone Rondo. He will look after you." Jane said quietly.

Maura nodded and handed her phone back to Jane. "May I have your number as well, please?"

Jane chuckled a bit. "I don't have a number."

"Are you serious?" Maura asked incredulously.

"Yip." Jane handed Maura her coffee.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Would you object if I bought you a phone?" Maura asked cautiously.

Jane sat down on the bed. After a moment of hesitation Maura sat down next to her.

"Maur, it is not that I cannot afford one. I don't carry one so that I cannot be traced."

Maura wanted to tell her that it was a wise choice, but then she remembered that they were opposite sides of the law. Instead she asked the first question on her mind.

"Then why do you stay here? Like this?" For a moment she was scared that Jane may be offended.

Jane drank her coffee silently for a few minutes. Just as Maura was on the verge of apologizing she answered. "It is all I need. It is temporarily in any case."

"Oh." Maura replied brightly. "So you are moving."

"No. It is temporarily until I am killed. Bound to happen sooner rather than later. I rather spent the money where it can do good."

Maura wanted to protest, but a knock on the door stopped the conversation. It was Frankie, handing Maura the keys to her car. He also offered to accompany her home, Jane insisting that Maura should take him up on his offer. Maura had no choice. That would be a conversation for another day.

R&I

A few days later Jane came back to her room from a late afternoon morning with the guys. She saw the box in front of her door.

"Maura!" she groaned. "Damn her! Damn this room! Fuck, we need a new meeting place."

She kicked the box in her room and climbed into bed. Her curiosity got the better of her and grumbling she got up again and pulled the box closer.

Inside the box were a set of bedding, Jane was greeted by a big, fluffy, yellow teddy bear. It was sitting on an envelope addressed to her that was settled on new brightly coloured bedding.

With a sigh, Jane opened the letter.

_**Jane**_

_**You need somebody to keep watch over you while you rest and keep the nightmares away. Hence the bear. A little colour will also do no harm. **_

_**Please remember that there are people that care about you. I care about you.**_

_**Be safe, please Jane. **_

_**M.**_

Jane folded the note neatly and placed it back in the envelope. She did not know what to make with it. Then, she resigned, took the bear and curled up with it. It is worth a try.

**AN: This story is slightly harder than I thought it would be. I hope I am not buggering it up. Progress is slow I know. I need to get the legwork in order, for when we are getting to the really intense part. Please be patient with me. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jane looked at the teddy bear suspiciously. It was not supposed to work, but somehow she actually slept through her night off without any disruptions from Hoyt. Obviously Maura put some sort of spell on it. She swung her feet of the bed and bumped them against the box with bedding. Jane contemplated the box for a few minutes. Then she stood up, made her bed and placed the Teddy Bear on the pillow. She picked up the box with the bedding and shoved it into her cupboard. She was not ready for that. She was not ready for home. One step at a time is plenty.

Jane may have walked out on her mother, yet somehow her mother's nurturing still had an influence on her life. That is how Jane ended up on Maura's porch waiting on the Medical Examiner. In her trademark black, leather outfit, she got a couple of strange looks from the neighbours. That irritated Jane immensely, but it was a social call. She could not let herself in with some unorthodox method. That will be crossing a number of boundaries. She was not her mother's clone – Jane could respect privacy.

Fortunately Boston's citizens allowed the Chief Medical Examiner to leave at a reasonable hour. Maura actually could leave early for a bonus yoga class. Yet, Jane's presence was a pleasant surprise.

"Jane!"

"Maura." Jane acknowledged her as she stood up. "I just wanted to thank you for the parcel. You shouldn't have."

Maura smiled brightly. "You are welcome, Jane. It was no trouble at all."

Jane looked at Maura sternly. "You really shouldn't have." Jane wanted to tell Maura all the reasons why it was a bad idea. However, as the doctor's face fell, she changed her mind. "But it was very kind. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Just . . . don't hang in that part of town." Jane ended lamely.

"Why not?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not safe."

"But you move around freely there, Jane. Why is it safer for you than for me?"

"Maura!" Jane groaned. "It just is! Stay away from there."

Maura had a few more valid and reasonable arguments, but they could stay for another day. She looked at her watch and saw that there was still plenty of time for yoga.

"Would you join me for yoga?" she invited Jane.

"Yoga?" Jane exclaimed disgusted.

"Jane, yoga is a great way to relax. You really should try it. It is incidentally also excellent for toning and greatly enhances your sex life."

Jane raised her eyebrows, but she had to smile at Maura's enthusiasm. "It can't enhance something non-existent." She deadpanned.

"You can always meet somebody there to address that void." Maura smiled brightly.

"Boy, you sound just like my mother." Jane groaned.

Maura chuckled. "So you would join me? I can borrow you some workout clothes."

Jane shook her head. "I have to regretfully decline."

"Come on, Jane. I really want to know you better and for that we need to share some time together."

Jane sighed. "Maura, I would love that, but it can't. We are from different worlds. I need to go; I have to be at a meeting soon."

"Jane. . ." Maura tried to stop her, but the dark, broody woman disappeared with a quick squeeze to the doctor's hand. Maura watched as she mounted the motorcycle. Jane was a puzzle that her quick mind could not figure out. Maura never could resist a challenging puzzle.

A few days later, Jane arrived at the dojo after work. She silently made her way to her room. Once inside, she went to the kettle to make herself coffee as was her normal routine. The kettle had not even boiled yet, when there was some desperate knocking at her door.

As Jane opened it, Rondo burst into the room, nearly knocking her over.

"Vanilla! Thank goodness you are home!" he said urgently.

Jane frowned. It was not like Rondo to look for company in the middle of the night. He was an avid fan of sleep. Something had to be up. "What is going on?"

"I tell you in the car."

Jane did not bother to argue. That would have wasted valuable time and time if often a rare commodity. She grabbed another jacket and followed him to his car. Rondo pulled away in a hurry.

"Tony called. Some big shot with a SUV dumped a girl at the alley he was sleeping in. Like she was some type of trash."

"Why did Tony not phone the police?" Jane asked annoyed. Rondo's homies tended to call on them first. Often it was just not Rizzoli business.

"He skipped parole." Rondo replied incredulously.

"Of course." Jane sneered. Although, she understood – Tommy also had to keep his parole officer happy at all times. Yet, there are cases where it is a major inconvenience.

They arrived at the alley and got out of the car. Tony pointed them in the direction of a couple of discarded boxes. Jane walked over, hunching to see the so called girl. Very few things really shock Jane Rizzoli, but this was one of them. To begin with it was a very young, very scared and very battered girl trying to hide in the boxes. She was not even a teenager yet.

"Hi!" Jane greeted softly.

The girl just tried to blend with the wall behind her. She squeezed her eyes closed, as if that action would help her disappear. Jane kept talking to the girl, trying to ease her tension and crawling closer to see if she could learn anything more.

"Sweetie, it is okay. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you." Jane sat cross legged across the girl, careful not to touch her.

"Where do you hurt, Sweetheart?" Jane asked gently.

The girl just stared at her with big eyes. Jane reached a hand out to her, but the girl tried to back away even further. She was clearly severely traumatized. Jane looked back to Rondo who stayed back. "Tony is not going anywhere. Call Frankie and skedaddle." Jane ordered.

Rondo immediately retreated and called Frankie. He would keep Tony and the other homies at the scene, but that will be handed over to Frankie once he arrived.

Meanwhile Jane set back to work to win some of the battered girl's trust. By the time Frankie arrived, she managed to coax the little girl from her shelter. When they came to where the men were waiting, the girl hid her face into Jane's leg. The brunette bent down and asked the girl if she can pick her up. After Jane received a tentative nod, she swung the girl on her hip.

R&I

Maura is no stranger to visitors to her home at awkward hours. Therefore she was not as stunned as another mortal may have been to find Jane at her door in the very early hours of the new day. She opened the door with a yawn and step aside.

"Maura! I am glad that you are here. We need your help." Jane said urgently, stepping inside while the girl was clinging to her front.

"What's going on?" Maura asked curiously, staring at the men waiting in the street.

"This little girl is injured and extremly traumatized." Jane explained shortly. "Some bastard has thrown her from his car. I think he probably abused her for some time and then disposed of her. Nobody was supposed to find her."

Maura's eyes widen in realization. "Jane, you are assuming."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "No, I am not. If a grown man throws a little girl from his car, something evil had to happen. Those fucking sick fuckers!" Jane was practically spitting venom, while she was gently swaying the girls in her arms.

"You need to take her to a hospital, Jane!" Maura was getting anxious. "She needs a real doctor."

"Aren't you a real, licensed doctor?"

"Yes, I am." Maura was feeling insulted by Jane's tone. "But I work with homicide victims."

"She was almost a homicide victim." Jane argued annoyed.

"It is not the same thing, Jane." Maura replied softly, thereby calming the other woman significantly.

"Maura," Jane was not above pleading. "You are the Chief Medical Examiner in Boston. This girl needs someone that is not going to fuck up the evidence collections. The man who found her has violated parole. He will be arrested and his evidence will be dismissed. Neither one of us can dare to show our faces at hospital. She is relying on you."

"Jane!" Maura sighed defeated. "Bring her to the couch."

Jane did as she was told and with some gentle coaxing she settled the girl on the coach.

"Hey, sweetheart." Maura said as she came closer with her medical bag. Immediately the girl tried to hide in Jane.

"It is okay, Sweetie. She is my friend, she will not hurt you."

While Maura was busy with her examination, Korsak burst into the room. The veteran detective was very upset.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" he huffed.

"Korsak, Frankie got hold of you." Jane tried to pacify him.

"Sergeant Korsak, you are disturbing my patient. If you feel the need to shout, go do it outside."

"Jane?" Korsak ordered.

Jane shrugged. "You are safe here, Sweetie" she promised the girl. "Dr. Isles will take good care of you. Okay?"

She went outside. Maura heard something about what the hell were you thinking, dr. Isles is a good woman and a muffled response. She paid all her attention to the girl who has drifted off to sleep. She was joined again by Korsak.

"Where is Jane?" she asked.

"I send her home." Korsak admitted.

"And she went?" Maura asked incredulously.

"She did not have much of a choice." He shrugged.

"We need to take this girl to hospital. She trusts Jane, she need to come with us."

"Dr. Isles, Jane has done what she could. This girl will be better off without her. Jane had no business dragging you into this mess." Korsak said sternly. "I should have arrested her!" he mumbled to himself.

"What are you saying, Detective? Should Jane have left the girl in the dumpster?" Maura asked unsettled.

"No, no of course not. It is just . . . Jane used to be a great kid. She is just too hurt. She is on autodestruct and will destroy everybody around her. I just want to see you in the way of the destruction. Please don't encourage her to come here or to intrude in your life."

Maura narrowed her eyes, but decided to let the subject drop. "Can you take us to Mass General?"

"Of course. What are your initial findings?" Korsak was all business again.

"She has been repeatedly raped and assaulted as well. Tests will confirm if it was one or more rapist. We will need to run her in missing persons and see if we can locate her family."

R&I

It is late afternoon when Maura show up at the Dojo. She found Jane hitting a punching bag. An elderly black man was holding it for her.

"Vanilla, I think you have a visitor." He said glancing at Maura.

"What? I am busy!" Jane groaned while hitting the bag.

"Jane?" Maura asked tentatively.

Jane turned around, wiping the sweat from her face. "Maura, you gotta go!" Without any further ado, she turned around and hit the bag again.

"Jane!" Maura insisted, stomping her foot. "You woke me up in the middle of the night and now you won't talk to me?"

Jane spun around furiously. Furiously enough that the man tried to held her back with her elbow.

"Fuck off, Rondo!" she pulled her arm loose and advanced to Maura.

The young doctor stood her ground. "Leave, Maura! I don't want to corrupt you!" she spit.

"Don't flatter yourself, Jane. I am not going to allow you or anybody else to corrupt me. I want to give you feedback on that girl."

Jane closed her eyes. Maura could see the internal conflict in her face.

"How is she?" she sighed defeated.

Maura reached out and put her hands on Jane's shoulders. Rubbing gently, she answered. "She suffered many serious injuries, but physically she will recover. You probably saved her life."

Jane shook her head. "I just brought her to you, you have done all the saving."

Maura smiled, showing her dimples. "We saved her. She will need intense therapy, but she is somewhere where they will take good care of her."

Jane gave some shadow of a smile. "Did you get the necessary forensics?"

Maura nodded. "I have catalogued all her injuries and we have DNA of the rapist. We are running CODIS, but it is possible that he may not be in CODIS. But he will be flagged and eventually we will get him."

Jane step back that Maura's hands could fall from her. "So it is fucking useless."

"No, it is not, Jane. It takes time. Once we made a match, it is pretty much cut and frozen."

"Dried, Maura, not frozen." Jane corrected. "Nothing is ever cut and dried. One fucking defence attorney without a shred of integrity . . ."

"You are bitter." Maura observed.

"You are damn right, I am bitter. I have every right to be." Jane raised her voice, but was not shouting.

"Jane, please don't." Maura said quietly. "I have done you no harm."

Jane stared at her stunned and then turned away.

"I am sorry." She mumbled. Jane timidly started hitting the bag again. After a while she turned back to where Maura was patiently waiting. "Maura, I don't mean you harm. You should stay away from me. Sooner or later I will hurt you or lead you into something that will damage you." Jane's voice was hoarser than normal.

"Let me be the judge of that, Jane. You and Korsak are not my keepers." Maura said sternly.

"You need a keeper!" Jane snarled.

"You know what?" Maura was also losing her temper. "I did not come here to fight with you. I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you for helping that girl. I also wanted to give my help."

"I thought you were not corruptible, Dr. Isles!"

"I am not, Miss Rizzoli. My family – my adoptive family – always proudly supports good, charitable causes."

"I don't need your charity."

"You are hopeless." Maura gave up and turned around to leave. "Vanilla?!" she heard the man Jane called Rondo exclaimed. She did not wait to hear Jane's sarcasm and insults. She got into her car, backed out, but was then stopped by Jane in front of the car.

Jane walked around to the driver's door, squatted down and Maura reluctantly lowered her window.

"I know it does not mean much, Maura, but I am sorry. I am being a jerk and you don't deserve that."

"Apology accepted." Maura replied stiffly.

"Maura, you cannot be associated with me. Please, trust me on this. Trust Korsak. We are not being asses when we say that, we have your best interest at heart." Jane explained seriously.

"Jane, I became a pathologist to speak for the dead. I help bring family's closure. I am very good at what I do, but whatever I do it is always too late. Why is it wrong to help the living when I can?"

"It's not." Jane smirked. "Not when you are in the right company. I am the wrong company."

Maura rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from Jane.

"You really want to be involved?" Jane asked kindly.

Maura nodded. "In legal activities, I am after all the Chief Medical Examiner."

"Rondo will texted you an address. The lady, Angela, really needs the resources. She looks after orphans that were sexually abused by family members. Everything, including Angela is above the board. If you insist, she would love your help. She will even adopt you."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura touched Jane's hands on her door. When the brunette stood up and step back, Maura gave a gentle wave and drove off.

**AN: I am not very familiar with US laws. This is however fiction, so please try to go with it. I will try to keep it believable, but it may deviate a bit with what is customary in the USA. Some of the things that will follow are things that do happen. I just can't guarantee it will happen in the US. **


	8. Chapter 8

Maura was an even tempered person. Generally, but considering the day she had, no one would blame her for slamming the door and dropping her bag on the floor. Maura was actually contemplating kicking the bag, but it was a Louis Vuiton. Regardless of how frustrating your day had been, you don't kick a designer handbag.

So it is the less destructive way, a glass of superb whiskey (Irish of course) and some brooding. Only while the one serving of whiskey lasted, Maura was no drunk. Not even today.

Maura would pay to know what transpired between Jane and Korsak when they went outside to talk. Jane was being even more defensive as usual. Maura was certain that the brunette would stay away from her as far as possible. She did not expect to receive the promised text message. Maura only had a first name – Angela – who apparently supported abused children and would appreciate resources.

Maura shrugged. If Jane conveniently forgets to send Maura the address, the Medical Examiner could get it out of Korsak. He appeared to be quite knowledgeable on Jane Rizzoli and that may be a good resource in future. Maura was never one to trust her intestines, but everything pointed that there is something seriously amiss with that young woman.

When her drink was finished, Maura rinsed the glass, took her handbag and headed upstairs. She placed her cell phone on her bedside table before heading for the shower. On her return, she had one text message. Jane had kept her word.

Early the next morning, Maura called the number that Rondo texted her.

"Good morning, Angela speaking?" a pleasant female voice with a slight Italian drawl answered the call.

"Good Morning, I am doctor Maura Isles." Maura introduced herself warmly.

"The chief medical examiner?" Angela questioned.

"Well, yes!" Maura answered brightly. "I am however phoning you on behalf of the Isles Foundation today. I understand that we may be able to assist your cause. Would it be possible that I can pay your organization a visit?"

Angela hesitated a bit, but agreed to the visit. They agreed that Maura would come over that afternoon.

Maura was called to a scene shortly after her call to Angela. A devoted teacher did not show up for school that morning. His colleagues were worried as he never missed a day. One went to his house where his body was discovered.

Maura barely could believe her eyes. Mr. Riggs was found in a tub. The signed confession was on the bed. It would appear that Riggs got dressed for the day and then grew a conscience about fondling with the boys in his elementary classes. He wrote a note, stripped and blew his brains out. Korsak smelled a rat and Maura had to agree that it was highly irregular.

She determined the death to be suspicious. Again Cavanaugh was not very happy about it, but Maura insisted that it was her job to decide whether a death was suspicious. It was her professional opinion that Jack Riggs death is suspicious. Cavanaugh then reluctantly allocated Korsak and Frost to the case. Yet the team was told that this was not their highest priority case. There were other matters that were more pressing. The team was also instructed to stick to the case and not to dig in the other deaths that were classified to be suicides.

It was not much, but Korsak took it. It was a start.

Most people were already home when Maura was able to leave the morgue. She did inform Angela that she was held up, but the older woman promised her that a later visit would not be an inconvenience. As Maura pulled up outside the address, her luxury car was immediately swamped with boys from various ages. She acknowledged them with a kind smile and headed to the door where a middle aged woman waited for her.

"Hi, I am Angela." She greeted the doctor friendly.

"Please to meet you, I am Maura Isles." Maura smiled as she took Angela's offered hand.

"This is my son, Tommy." Angela said with a nod to the man also gawking at Maura's car, but not that much that he could not acknowledge a beautiful woman. He eagerly reached his hand out to Maura.

"Would you like joining us for dinner?" Angela was always ready for additional dinner guests.

"Oh no." Maura declined regrettably. "I don't want to be an imposition. I will not take up a lot of your time."

"Nonsense, dear." Angela rebuked the young woman. "You are more than welcome and it will give you chance to get to know the children."

Angela yelled at the boys still at the car. The mention of dinner got their undivided attention and soon Maura was seated with the boys at a rather large table. It was her turn to gawk. Starting with the amount of food that Angela and Tommy was carrying to the table.

"That much food?" Maura was dumbstruck.

"You are not accustomed to boys?" Angela observed with a smile.

"Well, no. I am an only child and I was in an all-girls school." Maura admitted.

Angela chuckled. "Growing boys are little more than a big, screaming stomach."

Maura wanted to discuss the inaccuracies in Angela's statement, but then it dawned on her that she and Angela were the only females present.

"Where are the girls?" Maura asked surprised.

"We only have boys here." Angela shrugged, slapping an over eager hand away from the bread. "Nobody said grace yet, Kyle." She reprimanded. Everybody shrunk a bit in their chairs as Angela took her time to be seated at the head of the table next to Maura.

She glanced around the table, her eyes finally resting on a red headed boy about 14 year of age. "Ossie?"

The boy jumped up and rambled something at the speed of lighting that was supposedly a blessing over the food. He bellowed "amen" and nearly launched himself on the table in an effort to get to the lasagne as fast as possible.

It appeared to Maura that the boys have not eaten in a week. "Ma'am" a small black boy to her right offered her the dish with lasagne. Tommy winked at her. "You should take Harry up on his offer. With these beasts there will soon be nothing left."

Maura smiled politely and dished up for herself. Besides the occasional reprimand from Angela, there was not much dinner conversation. Everybody was too busy feeding themselves. Soon the table was cleared from anything edible. After dinner a team of boys cleaned the table and another team was responsible for doing the dishes. Angela served Maura with some coffee.

"Now we can talk?"

"When was the last time the boys saw any food?" Maura asked shocked.

Angela laughed. "They not starved, dear, that is just how teenage boys eat."

"I know they have an increased metabolism, but that much?" Maura is truly aghast.

"That much – I have raised two boys, and that is normal." Angela assures her.

"Why are there only boys here?" Maura asked interested.

Angela's face became serious now that the conversation moved to business. "There are a number of reasons. I can take in more children if I stick to one sex. I just don't have the facilities or manpower to house girls as well. We try to give the children a normal home, but we never should forget that they are hurt severely. I can almost say that they are damaged. Society is generally more sympathetic towards abused girls. The abused boys are also very challenging to work with. They will often leave their foster homes and pursue a life of crime. Therefore girls are often more rewarding to work with than the boys. Hence, the bigger need for homes for boys."

"How do you finance this project?" Maura found this venture fascinating.

"I do get a grant from the state and there are a few people who regularly donate something. We do get by somehow." Angela shrugged.

"Are there any particular projects that you would like to pursue if you had the funding?"

"Well," Angela's eyes became dreamy. "Boys often become violent when they were hurt. The example they were set taught them that to be strong, you need to be the abuser. Often the abusers were abused when they were children. It is an evil cycle that has to be broken if we really want to protect our children. Girls generally becomes passive, they accept it as the way things are normally. That is why abused girls often grew up to marry abusive husbands or look away when their own children are abused." Angela wiped away a tear. "You need to show these children what is normal, that they will have a different example to follow. However, they are not normal and you should manage that."

Maura acknowledged Angela with a nod and smiled encouragingly.

"It is a big responsibility to keep all the children safe. It is almost a full time job to ensure that the bigger ones don't abuse the smaller boys. Then there is still the normal stuff as well – boys will be boys after all. So if I could initiate a project, it will be to have more, smaller sleep quarters and bathrooms for them. Maybe even go as far as segregating all their activities. If I could really dream big, I would increase my facility that I can accommodate girls as well."

"What do you wish to achieve with each child?"

"I would like the boys to know that the strong protect the weak. If I had girls, I would like to teach them to fight their circumstances."

"That sound like excellent life lessons. Would you mind if I asked about your education and training?" Maura asked, her mind already considering all the possibilities.

Angela smirked. "Only love, my dear. I dropped out of high school."

R&I

"Janie, we have a problem." Frankie announced as Jane enter their meeting place.

"Yes, his name is Vince Korsak." Jane grumbled as she sat down taking the coffee that Rondo offers her.

Tommy chuckled. Korsak was always part of their lives. When her father passed on, he stepped up as a father figure in many regards. Not that they always appreciated his efforts, but each one of them was very close to him. There was a time that it was a great possibility that he would have become their stepfather. The Rizzoli children would have welcome a marriage between Vince and Angela. Yet, after Hoyt he felt that he failed the family. Even so, his opinion still mattered to the Rizzoli's. It annoyed Jane endlessly that she was bothered by his opinions and approvals.

"Besides him." Frankie grinned. "I will let Rondo explain."

Rondo had friends everywhere, from prostitutes to professionals. There was very little that Rondo did not hear.

"Tigerlady reported that Cian Doyle wants a cut on her and the other girls business."

"Tigerlady?" Jane frowned.

"She runs a business down town." Rondo explained.

"What the fuck?" Jane nearly exploded. "I thought the Doyle clan is going to help us protect and now they turned pimps? They are supposed to ensure that the underage prostitution is stopped. Please tell me Tigerlady is not a minor."

"Nope, been in the business a couple of years." Rondo hastily replied.

"How many of Doyle's men are involved?" asked Tommy.

All eyes turn to Rondo, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It does not matter." Jane grunted. "They are low life pieces of shit and we should have known that we cannot trust them. Are we fucking insane?"

Everybody around the table tried to shrunk, especially Frankie who handled the Rizzoli-Doyle coalition.

"What should we do?" Frankie asked when he could no longer tolerate the silence.

"Make an example of Cian Doyle." Jane said as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked quietly.

"Fuck him up within an inch of his life and make sure that the others know why."

**AN: I do apologize for the delay. I was travelling a lot and my creative juices just weren't flowing. **

**I have brothers and my friends that were single children / only sisters were always shock at how much each one of them could eat. I thought that it would be fun to put Maura in that situation. Being an only child from an all-girls school she probably will have been shocked. **

**I think I totally mess up Maura's interview with Angela. It is too blunt. The information Angela gave Maura is however (sadly) true. I once went to an orphanage, where they informed me that the younger children had to be kept away from the older boys, to make sure that they are not raped. **


End file.
